The Midnight epiphany
by Laws of Reality
Summary: After the events of the third task, Harry takes a midnight stroll and has an epiphany. This changes the course of events and has tremendous implications for Magical Britain.


Midnight epiphany  
Chapter 1 

The chilly midnight wind battered the windows of an ancient castle in Scotland. A painting near that window was moving-yes moving, unable to get sleep. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the state of a certain raven haired boy who was perched on the window sill contemplating his life, his gaze turned upward as if the stars held answers to his complex conundrums.  
The raven-haired boy had many appellations. The world called him the boy-who-lived, the youngest triwizard champion and so on. Yet all he wanted to be was harry- just harry.  
Just a week ago, Harry James Potter witnessed the rebirth of the most feared dark lord of all time in wizarding Britain – Lord Voldemort. Harry managed to escape by the skin of the teeth to report his return to Britain's most illustrious sorcerer and his headmaster Dumbledore. However, it seemed for Naught as the Minister of Magic, Fudge dismissed his claim and labeled harry an attention seeking fool. Dumbledore too, seemed to have done nothing since to assuage harry of his fears and doubts.

The reason why harry couldn't sleep was the aftermath of that terrible evening of June 24th. Nightmares plagued him, Cedric's lifeless body, Voldemort's cruciatus, his mocking laugh, the certainty of death and above all the fact that he had barely managed to escape by 'sheer dumb luck' as professor Mcgonagall would put it. Harry was contemplating every memory he had of voldemort. The very first one – His dad shouting "Lily! Its him , take harry and run!" and his mom begging for mercy while voldemort wanted to kill him.

In a sudden jolt of shock, he realized that Voldemort had come for him, and not his parents. His parents knew and were almost expecting this. Voldemort wanted to kill him when he was a one year old baby? Somehow, he knew that his rivalry with him went far beyond his inability to kill harry. He had an inkling that they were more deeply connected than a curse gone wrong. He didn't yet understand why. In this moment of realization, harry understood that voldemort would not rest until Harry's demise. Thus, he would be in constant danger, and worse yet his friends would be. At that moment, harry vowed to get stronger. If anything, his foray into the grave yard had taught him how woefully outmatched he was. To protect his friends and himself from the dark lord, he would train and become stronger. Harry also vowed to keep his epiphany a secret. This was no more an adventure he and his friends could take. They were not faced against tiny obstacles created by teachers, like in his first year. This was the real world, and he was up against the most feared dark lord in Britain of all time. This was a journey he would undertake alone. A journey to protect himself and his friends, but more importantly a journey for righteous revenge. It did not matter to young harry that voldemort was out for his blood. There was more than just his life at stake here. Voldemort was just the beginning. Darkness, Opression, tyranny and enslavement would follow. The man whose re-birth harry witnessed would be the king of this dark age and harry could not allow that.

_The next time we meet in battle, it will be as equals. By Merlin and Morgana, I will beat you and avenege my parents._

The stars suddenly seemed to shine brightly and the wind picked battered the windows. It was as if the universe had heard his vow and conspired to help did harry know, that this powerful vow and his midnight epiphany were the start of a new era in magical history. 

One more week of school and holidays would begin. To any normal child, this would be the cause of great excitement. However, harry wasn't most children. Holidays represented two months of being locked, starved and abused by his fat walrus of an uncle and his pathetic cousin. Thus, it goes without saying that harry loathed his holidays. The only reprieve was that he would spend some of it with the Weasleys and Hermione. However, in a single week harry had a lot to do. It was with this sense of urgency that harry walked to the Hogwarts owlery expecting a response to a letter he had sent yesterday night. This was one letter whose contents, he did not want to share. Sure enough, his amber eyed friend, Hedwig was waiting. After sufficient owl treats and petting she relented and gave him his letter _spoiled bird, he thought fondly. _ However, his good mood vanished on reading the letter. 

_Mr. Potter,  
It is with great surprise I received your letter yesterday. It came as a shock to us when you expressed complete ignorance regarding your accounts and heritage. For security reasons, we would not like to say more on this letter. However, we would be honored if you could visit the bank and sort out matters. Please put your finger below my signature._

May your gold flow,  
Potter accounts manager,  
Sharpclaw  


Placing his finger, he got a sharp prick and a small drop of his blood seemed to have been absorbed. This triggered another parchment upon which a key was placed. A tiny note was attached :

_This is a portkey to gringotts. This has been charmed to respond to your touch only. Please say 'Charlus' to activate it. _

Harry was very apprehensive. Just three days, a portkey took him to death's arms. He hoped this wasn't a trap. He recognized the gringotts seal. He chided himself for being paranoid - but seriously, some paranoia would do you good in these dangerous times.  
The fact that harry didn't realize what the password meant, was a mark of his ignorance about his family and heritage. Shrugging, harry decided to take the portkey immediately . He certainly wont be missed for a few hours. Just yesterday, he'd asked ron and Hermione to give him sometime to sort out his thoughts.  
Thus, the last of the potters, put his hand on the key. The familiar jerk behind his navel was a telling sign of the first step he would take towards greatness.


End file.
